1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printer which has a wide variety of uses, and more specifically to a printer which is capable of printing on a number of different substrates; is flexible in operation; has improved modes of operation; is easy to maintain, and achieves printing speeds not practical heretofore in printers employing related technology.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with numerous examples of printers, printing assemblies, and printing techniques which have been utilized for various end uses. Examples of such devices and techniques are set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,910,558; and 5,323,217 the teachings of which are incorporated by reference herein.
The development of various printing techniques and the devices associated therewith have evolved through the years as new substrates have become commercially available.
As a general matter, artisans in the printing trade have been challenged by these new substrates because traditional printing techniques, in many instances, have not achieved the desired print quality when they are used on these same substrates. Further, existing printing technology such as laser type setting, and the use of laser printers, while achieving the desired printing results on many substrates, are not generally considered to be universally acceptable for all substrates because of the operating temperatures which are often realized during these same processes. For example, many synthetic polymeric based substrates which are often used in label stock, and conductive papers cannot withstand the operating temperatures of these same printing techniques without distorting, degrading, or otherwise becoming commercially unacceptable.
Therefore, it has long been known that it would be desirable to have a printer which achieves the benefits to be derived from the related prior art devices and practices while overcoming the shortcomings individually associated therewith.